Shoutmon
Shoutmon Shoutmon is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shout". It is a ferocious Digimon with extremely high aggressiveness due to its hot-blooded enthusiasm. However, it is friendly towards its comrades, and its friendship with other Digimon, surpassing species, can be deepened even further if they are recognized by Shoutmon. There is a unique feature to Shoutmon's singing that converts its passion to energy, and since Shoutmon won't give up fighting unless its passion disappears, this is the reason Shoutmon is said to be a ferocious Digimon with high aggressiveness. On one hand it seems ferocious, but on the other it is said to love music and songs, and it likes to hum songs with natural sounding background music like the sound of the wind, raindrops, the murmuring of a river, or the stirring of leaves on a tree. Because it can often become too enthusiastic in its song, accidentally letting off its "Soul Crusher" even though there aren't any enemies, it is probably safe to leave the spot at once if Shoutmon starts singing, so that it doesn't notice you. Shoutmon itself is said to have the mysterious trait of always having its MacField-brand mic in its possession, and a Shoutmon without the mic is not really a Shoutmon. It is said that a Shoutmon that has completely lost its mic will rapidly lose power from the shock of not being a Shoutmon anymore, and before long it will have wasted away. Therefore, you should never play a practical joke like hiding the mic. Incidentally, it can wield the mic as in bōjutsu, so it is excellent not only in scuffling matches but also in performances.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/shoutmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Shoutmon] Digimon Xros Wars Attacks * : Forms a ball of energy in the shape of an eighth note and throws it at the opponent. * Soul Crusher: Uses its mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within its chest, then bashes the opponent. Because passion is the very source of the attack, it will definitely inflict damage no matter the target. * Rowdy Rocker: Wields its mic as in bōjutsu. Shoutmon (+ Star Sword) Shoutmon (+ Star Sword) is simply Shoutmon wielding the Star Sword. However, this is counted as a DigiXros, as it gives Shoutmon an unexpected increase in power. Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Star Blade': Charges the Star Sword with flaming energy and then releases a cutting shockwave of fire. Shoutmon X2 Shoutmon X2, pronounced as "Shoutmon Cross 2," is an Enhancement Digimon whose is the Digi-Xros form of Shoutmon and Ballistamon. Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Mac Arrow' *'Horn Breaker DX' *'Body Blaster': Fires a small but powerful orb of blue energy from its chest cannon. *'Arm Bunker': Charges energy into its arm. *'Optic Laser' *'Miya Vulcan' Shoutmon X2 Plus Shoutmon X2 Plus is a DigiXros of Shoutmon X2, ChibiKamemon, and the Star Axe. ChibiKamemon becomes a shell for Shoutmon X2's back. Like a turtle, Shoutmon X2 can retreat into the shell to avoid an attack, and can also breathe underwater. Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Body Blaster': Fires a small but powerful orb of blue energy from its chest cannon. Shoutmon X3 Shoutmon X3 is a Composition Digimon. Its head resembles Omnimon's. Its legs, tail, and right shoulder are made from Dorulumon, its body, arms, and left shoulder are made from Ballistamon, and its chest is made from Shoutmon. Digimon Xros Wars Attacks * Three Victorize * Three Impact * Victorize Boomerang: Throws a boomerang from the V-fin on its chest, creating a V-shaped cut on the enemy. Shoutmon X4 Shoutmon X4, pronounced "Shoutmon Cross 4," is one of the main characters in Digimon Xros Wars. It is essentially Shoutmon X3 holding the Star Sword. Digimon Xros Wars Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Undubbed Category:Small Dragon Digimon Category:Digimon with no level Category:Digimon with no attribute